Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger: The EVA Files
by Kamen Rider Super-Fan
Summary: SPD: Special Police Dekaranger. 5 detectives: Burning Hearts, fighting cool. Their mission: To combat space criminals that invade Earth. They protect the peace and safety of all humanity! Now watch as the new Dekarangers fight and prevent Third Impact. Watch as not only one man but 5 space policemen become legends!
1. Episode 1: The Blazing hero arrives

**Yo! This KR Super-Fan here! As promised I have made the Super Sentai fiction that I made! It took a while and this is the first time making one by myself. Also it was Brave Kids idea that made me make this. Now enough talk and enjoy the show!**

**I do not own Evangelion or Super Sentai.**

* * *

A 4-year old Shinji cried and cried. His mother was gone and his father just left him behind. What had he done to deserve such treatment? Simple he didn't it was because his father abandoned him though he did not know why, as he was crying he heard an explosion, being a very curious child he went to see what it was.

As soon as got there he see's a man in some sort of red suit and a helmet with some sort of visor. The man was fighting some sort of black robots with silver heads, with only guns and martial arts while he was holding them. Shinji was amazed with the mans fighting style with just his guns.

He was just shooting, punching, and kicking. He was so amazed that he failed to notice someone coming from behind. Just as the man was shooting the robots he heard a scream and looked to see Shinji being held hostage by a monster that resembled a chameleon.

"Let him go!" The man in red said but the chameleon laughed.

"If you let me go." The chameleon said before he felt something touching his head.

"You are accused for bombing multiple buildings and now for taking a child as a hostage." A voice said the robot looked to see 4 other people in the same outfit as the red man, but they each have blue, green, yellow and pink.

Shinji was amazed to see four other people like the red guy. The chameleon let Shinji go and he ran to safety. Then the red in red took out some sort of black and white walkie talkie with the letters SPD. The walkie talkie opened revealing two screens top and bottom.

"Judgement Time!" The red man announced as a red X at top and a blue circle on bottom it was going back and forth with the blinking until it stopped on X.

"Delete approved!" The other four announced. The red man combined his two guns into one then blasted the chameleon to smithereens. The red man then threw his two guns into the air which is making them go back to their holsters.

"With this, this case is complete!" The red man said, he and his team then looked to see Shinji and it's a relief that he's still safe and unharmed. Their outfits disappeared revealing five people.

They were wearing black uniforms the three guys were wearing a black uniforms with a badge that has some sort of dog on it and their uniforms have three different linings on them red, blue and green. While two girls were wearing a female version of the guys. Their linings were yellow and pink. The red man approached Shinji.

"Hey are you okay?" The red guy asked in concern and Shinji nodded. The man smiled.

"Thank goodness." The man said in relief. That was then his team approached.

"Ban we should get going." The blue man said to the red person who is called Ban.

"Alright Houji." Ban said to the blue guy called Houji. That was when the yellow girl approached Shinji and took off her glove.

"What are you doing Jasmine?" The green man asked curiously.

"I'm gonna read his mind to see where he lives Sen-chan." The girl known as Jasmine said to the guy called Sen-chan. Jasmine then held Shinji's hand, which made him wonder what she was doing, Jasmine then read Shinji's mind and what she saw was a purple robot, his mother and she see's his father abandoning him while ignoring his son.

Jasmine then let go of Shinji's hand with a shocked face, but then it was replaced with pure hate and disgust. Her team noticed it.

"What's wrong?" Ban asked. Jasmine looked at the team.

"His father just dumped him on the streets after his mother died." Jasmine said which made the team have one reaction…

"Eh!?" The team yelled in shock. After hearing it Shinji cried again. The girl in pink can not stand seeing Shinji cry, so she tries to cheer him up.

"Hey don't cry." The girl said to him kindly which Shinji listen, took a few seconds but now he's not crying.

"I'm Umeko, what's your name?" The pink girl now Umeko asked kindly. Shinji looked up to the team.

"I'm Shinji." He said in a shy tone. That was when Houji spoke up.

"What should we do with him?" He asked his team, they can't return him to his home his father abandoned him and his mothers dead. That was when Ban spoke up.

"Would you like to come with us?" Ban asked Shinji.

* * *

(13 years later.)

After Ban took Shinji in, he has obtained long hair and he learned many things over the years. The robots were called called Mechanoids and there are three types of them. Anaroids, Batsuroids, and Igaroids. The team Ban was on works for a police force called SPD, Space Police Dekaranger. This police force make sure that all aliens abide by intergalactic law.

To Shinji it's like all the laws earth has. The classification given to aliens who committed crimes are called Space Criminals Alienizer, they get their weapons and Mechanoids off the black market of space whenever they needed some help. There are even times when they use giant robots called Kaijuki's.

Right now he was on his way to Earth because he was assigned to the new branch on earth as he was driving he went down memory lane on how he graduated from the SPD academy early.

* * *

(2 years ago)

Shinji is currently in the new state of the art training room, where he was fighting dummy Anaroids left and right. Thanks to the training he did with Ban, he learned how to do Juu Kun Dou. Two dummy Anaroids were about was about to shoot him but Shinji heard them and shot them. As he was fighting he's unaware that a guy was watching him. A dummy Igaroid was going to attack him but Shinji parried the attack and shot him.

Shinji then threw his guns up in the air making them go back to their holsters. He heard some clapping and looked to see a humanoid bird, he's was wearing a SPD badge meaning he's a commander.

"Why hello young man." The commander greeted calmly with a smile.

"Hey commander…" Shinji started but he didn't knew his name. The commander then got the message.

"Phoenix. Commander Phoenix." The bird as Phoenix introduced himself while offering his hand.

"Nice to meet Commander Phoenix, my name is Shinji Ikari." Shinji introduced himself while shaking Phoenix's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you to Shinji." Said Phoenix. While he was watching Shinji's fighting style, he reminded him of someone he might know.

"Tell me Shinji, who taught you that style of fighting?" Phoenix asked curiously, Shinji smiled knowing who he's talking about.

"My guardian and mentor, Banban Akaza. He's the one who taught me his Juu Kun Dou, and people call him Ban." Shinji explained which Phoenix took the info carefully. He remembers Ban pretty well, he's one of the best members of SPD. Who knew Ban had a pupil.

"Tell me Shinji, how would you like to be a Dekaranger right now?" Phoenix offered, Shinji was taken back by the offer, at the academy you have to be 19 to graduate.

"Are you serious? I would love to right now but how are you going to do that?" Shinji asked curiously but excited right now.

"Simple, my older brother is the supreme commander of SPD." Phoenix answered which surprised Shinji in a comical way.

* * *

(Present time.)

After Phoenix did a few logical reasons with the supreme commander, Shinji became a Dekaranger at a young age, and when he told Ban about it he was quite proud of him and happy for him. After all his hard work he officially became a detective. But recently Shinji just got transferred to the new SPD branch on earth. He couldn't wait to go to earth because it's where his mother died, and he wonders if it relates to the purple mecha that Jasmine told him about.

Well only one way to find out.

* * *

(Earth, Tokyo 3)

Shinji parked his giant space police car somewhere out of sight, he then took out a piece of paper out of his pocket which told him the address.

"Well time to see this Tokyo 3 branch." He said to himself before walking off to find the building. Soon he found himself at a police station which confused him really, he wonders why in the world would the new Tokyo 3 branch would be a normal looking police station.

He then entered the station and looked around to see everything was normal. A police officer noticed Shinji and the badge on him.

"Hey kid!" The officer called out to Shinji and walked up to him.

"You with SPD?" The policeman asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Shinji asked, the officer gestured him to follow, they were now at a elevator. Shinji was confused on why an elevator is at a police station but he noticed a scan on it.

"Thanks for leading me hear." Shinji thanked the officer and he nodded then left. Shinji took out his SP License and placed it on the scanner then the elevator opened. He entered and it went down underground to the Tokyo 3 base, which made Shinji wonder why would the new head put the base underground.

Shinji entered the base and he was pretty amazed at the inside of the base, one of the workers approached him.

"You the new guy?" The worker asked and Shinji nodded.

"Follow me please." The worker politely said. After a while of walking they were now at the command room entrance.

"The commander is waiting for you inside." The worker said after saluting, which Shinji saluted back. He entered the command room to see no one.

"Welcome to the Tokyo 3 branch, Shinji." A very familiar voice said, Shinji saw a chair turn around facing him and on that chair was Commander Phoenix.

"Commander Phoenix!" Shinji said surprised and happy to see him.

"Long time no see Shinji, but please while you are here, call me Boss." Phoenix, now Boss said.

"I suppose you're wondering why you're here." Shinji nodded. Boss then sat on a table at the center of the room and brought a hologram of a symbol with the word NERV.

"The reason why you are here relates to the organization called NERV, we fear that it's commander along with a higher up organization called SEELE are up to something that will destroy earth." Boss explained while bringing up other holograms for the explanation. Shinji frowned at this, he really loved earth it was where his mother was born and has died.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Shinji asked if something about NERV relates to him.

"It's because the commander of NERV is Gendo Rokubungi Ikari, your father." Boss said which made Shinji frowned in hate. He remembers his father well, especially how he just left him for dead.

"I always know that someday Gendo will do crimes against the law." Shinji told Boss with a truthful look.

"You are possibly right. Anyway, your mission is to find out what Gendo and SEELE are up too." Boss said in a serious tone.

"We realized that Gendo has some 'plans' for you, but after you left earth you have been announced that you disappeared. The only way you can do to attract NERV's attention, is to act like a normal civilian. Also NERV and SEELE aren't aware of SPD's existence so you will have an advantage." Boss explained and told Shinji his plan to get NERV's attention. Shinji nodded

"Roger." Shinji said and saluted. But he wonders if this gonna take a while.

* * *

(3 days later)

"This may take longer then I thought." Shinji said to himself, he is currently in different clothing. He's wearing a navy blue sleeveless shirt, a black coat tied to his waist because of the heat, black pants and black shoes. He was walking around during the daytime and he noticed that there are no people anywhere right now, which made him wonder where they are right now.

As he was walking he stopped at a payphone and looked around to see anybody around.

"Where is everybody?" He asked himself. Shinji turned and saw a girl around his age, in what appeared to be a school uniform standing several feet away. Her skin was deathly pale and her eyes were red. Oddly enough, her hair was bright blue. Shinji wasn't sure what to make of her, but before he could ask her anything, some birds flying away captured his attention. Turning back, he saw that the strange girl was gone.

'Where in the world did she go?' Shinji thought to himself, then the ground started shaking, he looked up to see something big being attacked by VTOLS it was definitely big and it's face is white and had a long nose. Shinji recognized the structure of the thing.

'Alienizer!' Shinji thought. The jets bombarded the large greenish robot while Shinji just looked on. To his shock, the robot managed to shoot down one of the planes with some kind of energy lance in its arm. The plane itself exploded in a cross-shape formation. It hit the ground not to far away from Shinji, but he only backed away slightly to avoid shrapnel.

'That's it!' Shinji thought angrily, as he was about to get his SP License to call for his Dekaviechle, a speeding car slammed its breaks and came to a stop next to Shinji. Inside the car was a woman who was wearing a red uniform. Shinji guessed that it was military and most likely from the people who his father ordered around. She had long purple hair and despite the seriousness of the situation, she still had a kind of carefeeness in her eyes, despite wearing sun glasses

"Get in please." The NERV woman asked politely, which Shinji did and took shotgun. Once he was secured, she hit the accelerator and sped off in a hurry towards NERV, all the while Shinji kept his eyes focused forwards. As he was looking at the robot he recognized the structure on it as it was sold on the black market in space way before Second Impact. But then suddenly the car stopped and the NERV woman looked outside the window on Shinji's side with binoculars.

"Dammit an N2 mine get down!" The girl yelled, while covering Shinji from an explosion that even blew the car away. After the nuclear explosion Shinji and the girl climbed out of the car because it was standing sideways.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked while crawling out of the car. She then noticed Shinji holding something and it looked like he was pointing it at the robot.

"I'm fine." He quickly answered before putting his SP License away without her noticing.

"Give me a hand." She told Shinji which he did, the two then pushed the roof of the car for a few seconds then the car got back on its regular position.

"Thanks your pretty helpful." The girl complimented.

"Thanks, nice to meet you uh…" Shinji tried to be polite to the girl but he doesn't know her name.

"Major Misato Katsuragi." The girl Misato introduced herself while taking out her hand. "It's nice to meet you Shinji Ikari."

"Nice to meet you Major." Shinji said while shaking her hand. But he was aware that Misato would read files on him. But that would be something that Gendo would predict wrong.

"Just call me Misato." She said. Soon the duo were back on the road but on the way they had to get a new battery for the car.

While they were on the road Shinji was looking at the schematics while Misato wasn't looking. It turns out the robot is a combination between living mass and alien technology, it was strange for him and he knows that a combination like that hasn't been used for a very long time. Ah well he was gonna get to the bottom of it anyway.

"You're looking pretty quiet there." Misato said as Shinji put his SP License away into his coat without her noticing.

"I'm naturally quiet sometimes." He said to her.

"Aren't you curious on what that thing is?" Misato asked, but Shinji already knew that, but if he needed to go undercover at NERV to discover what his bastard father is up too, he'll need to act like he's never saw it before, and that means playing the very curious teenager.

"I'm all ears then." Said Shinji as he decided to play along.

"That thing you saw is called an Angel. The 3rd Angel Sachiel." Misato told him very pleased he's not that quiet.

"Angel?" He asked, but he wondered if that's the 3rd, then where's the 1st and 2nd?

"Yeah, you know Second Impact?" She asked as he nodded.

"Well it turns out that Second Impact also released the Angels that were at Antarctica." She told him, as Shinji took the information slowly in his head. It turns out, whoever found those robots called Angels must have plans to destroy Earth and whoever was gonna destroy the planet he was gonna find out. As Misato was driving, she decided to continue the conversation.

"So, I imagine it's going to be quite a surprise to see your father." Misato said.

"Not really, I never missed him one bit." Shinji said in a cold tone. Misato was taken back by it.

"Okay, bad subject." Misato said. As they were driving they were now at a view where they can see the Geofront and Misato expected Shinji to have an amazed and awed look, but instead when he looked out the window, he just made a look that it said that he seen stuff that were more awesome.

* * *

(Central Dogma)

As everyone was working on their defensive against the Angel Gendo stood up as Fuyutsuki the sub-commander looked at Gendo knowing what was next.

"Fuyutsuki handle things here," Gendo said as Fuyutsuki nodded.

When Gendo was gone the old teacher spoke. "There first meeting in 13 years after Shinji's disappearance," Fuyutsuki said as it was surprising when Section 2 located Shinji in Tokyo-3.

* * *

(With Shinji and Misato)

The tram-ride had been pleasant enough, but the escalator ride was funny to Shinji because Misato was lost. It wasn't that he was sure they passed through this section before. It wasn't even that Misato seemed to be regarding a map several times and checking her surroundings. It was the fact that she was holding it upside-down and still following it was a big tip-off.

"We're lost, are we?" He asked seriously.

"Well, that's what these mobile walkways are for," she said while behind him, not noticing the serious tone.

The elevator opened up to reveal an attractive blonde woman in a white labcoat and swimsuit. She was definitely a scientist, despite her apparent supermodel good looks.

"Oh! Hi, Ritsuko…."Misato greeted embarrassedly.

Ristsuko got on the elevator and pressed the button to the right floor.

"Misato, we are short staffed and time is limited! How is it you get lost all the time?" the scientist scolded. Ritsuko then looked to Shinji.

"Is he the Third Child?" She asked referring to Shinji, it was very surprising that he disappeared and came back to Tokyo 3.

"According to the Marduk report, yes." Misato answered.

'Third Child?' Shinji thought of the codenamed he was designated. Where there two others before him? He shook those thoughts out of his head. His first concern was to bring the pilot of the Angel Kaijuki in for questioning.

"My name is Shinji Ikari. Pleasure to meet you." He greeted to Dr. Akagi.

"Pleasure's all mine. Dr. Ritsuko Akagi. Hmmm….you do look like your father a little bit." Ristuko said to Shinji.

"His blood maybe in me, but the old fart isn't the fatherly type." Shinji said scornfully.

"Well his personality is sure different from his father." Ritsuko said observing the boy's behavior. After reading what had happened to him over a decade ago in the files he should have been a nervous wreck. But he acted like a normal teenage boy. Even if he was a bit of a smart-ass.

Soon the elevator reached its destination, and all three were walking down a corridor, with Misato and Ritsuko bickering as they walked. Shinji heard the words Unit-01, and about it activating with a slim chance. He decided to ignore it. They soon reached a room that was pitch black.

"Why is it dark in here?" Shinji asked. Suddenly the lights turned on, and before the boy was some sort of weird, monstrous looking mech. Usually people would be surprised to see a mech like that, but Shinji was an exception.

"This is the Multi-Purpose Humanoid Fighting Machine Evangelion." Ritsuko introduced to Shinji. But he just ignored her introduction to it, much to her annoyance, and he just had a little staring contest with it despite it being a mech.

"Yo. Long time no see, Evangelion-san." Shinji said surprising Ritsuko that he remembers the EVA. "And I take it Gendo was working on you huh?"

"Correct." A gruff and unfriendly voice said. Shinji looked up to see the Bastard King, Gendo Ikari from above behind a bullet proof window.

"It's been a while." Gendo said expecting Shinji to be full of fear and doubt, but to his surprise, which he hid it good, Shinji looked away to stare at the EVA, Gendo took it as an offense and defiance. Apparently whoever raised Shinji, he made him into a very strong willed boy, not the weak willed and controllable as he wanted his son to be. Gendo turned his communicator on, "Fuyutsuki, our spare is useless, bring Rei in, we're sending her out."

However what Shinji was thinking was far different then what Gendo had thought.

'Okay, why would Gendo want me to pilot a Kaijuki? And it's obviously that it was made by humans on earth, but still, why would he want me to pilot the thing that absorbed mom? Could he be planning something that wasn't on SEELE's agenda?' Shinji thought. He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a pair of nurses and doctor wheeling an injured girl, who he recognized, into the cages on a gurney.

"Rei I want you to…" Gendo was interrupted by a cartoonish gun shot and looked to see a small hole that looked like a bullet made it, which surprised him that it was a bullet hole and the glass is supposed to be bullet proof. He looked to see where the bullet was shot, but to his surprise it was Shinji holding 2 white guns with some black on the sides. Shinji then shot both guns into the glass making a circle while scarring Gendo. He then did an impressive jump which was like 5 ft landing on the EVA's head, then did another jump which was 10 ft then did a flying kick to the glass breaking it and striking Gendo in the chest, pushing him to a wall behind him. Before Gendo even noticed it he looked to see Shinji holding one of his guns to his face.

"You really are screwed huh old man?" Shinji said in a cold tone that even Gendo was scarred of. "I don't know what mom saw in you but, from what I see, sending an injured girl to do a pilots work, if you ask me it was pretty much like threatening." He finished. Shinji was pretty much enjoying the frightened look on Gendo's face before he quickly regained his composure.

"Now listen here young man I don't have time for this, either you pilot it or else I'll…" Gendo was cut off by Shinji's other gun nearly shooting his face.

"Or else what ground me? In my opinion, a father abandoning his own son is a crime. And you abandoned me and now you want me to be your tool? Your sick, give me one good reason why I can't shoot you." Shinji said in a very cold tone which even made everyone present get scarred of him.

"I'm your father!" Gendo said panicked.

"Nice try." Shinji said in a cold tone. Gendo was scarred that Shinji was gonna kill him before he pointed the gun at Gendo's shoulder before pulling the trigger. He shot the gun making Gendo scream in pain while clutching his shoulder. "That pain is nothing compared to when you abandoned me, Rokubungi." Shinji said before leaving the high booth by jumping down to the cages.

Just as he landed; the hanger just shook due to an explosion and a few beams out of place as it started to fall down on top of Rei, Shinji just ran to Rei to save her only for Unit 01's hand to grab the beams thus saving Rei.

"The EVA just moved!" Misato called as she was shocked.

"That shouldn't be possible the Entry plug hasn't even been inserted!" Ritsuko called as Misato looked at Shinji and Rei.

Shinji just looked back at Gendo.

"Alright I'll pilot this thing. Only because I'm in a hurry." Shinji told him, which made Misato wonder what he meant.

"Ok then prepare to Launch," Ritsuko ordered as Shinji was handed A10 connecter clips before being ushered into the Entry plug.

* * *

(Scene break)

Shinji was sitting in the plug as he was waiting to be launched into battle. As he sat he could hear the techs going over the pre-launch procedures as Shinji waited to be launched.

"Beginning to flood plug," a voice came over the comm. links as Shinji eyes widen. Mainly because he wasn't wearing his deka suit to be breathing in the water.

Shinji looked at his feet as an orange substance was being flooded into the plug as Shinji was shocked.

"Are you trying to drown me?" Shinji asked as he held his breath

* * *

(Central Dogma)

"Don't worry Shinji its LCL short for Link Connecter Liquid its oxygenated and safe to breath sense it will give oxygen straight to your lungs and blood," Ritsuko said as she expected this much.

* * *

(In the entry plug)

Shinji then just lost his breath then took a deep breath then gagging a bit.

"Taste's like blood." Shinji said.

* * *

(Central Dogma)

"Stop complaining Shinji you're a man aren't you!" Misato yelled.

* * *

(With Shinji)

"I am, I was just commenting on how nasty LCL is."he pointed out. "And I do have a right to complain after all, I'm piloting a machine I never piloted before with an unknown substance."he pointed out.

* * *

(Central Dogma)

"Ok move the EVA to catapult 7," Misato said while ignoring the last part that Shinji said as they were getting to the fun part.

"Roger!" the bridge bunnies said as they began to carry out the order.

* * *

(With Unit 1)

The EVA was moved to the Launch pad labeled 7 as the intercom was telling the workers to stand clear of the launch pad. When Unit 1 and the platform it was on arrived at the launch pad doors opened above it showing that it was ready for launch.

* * *

(In Central Dogma)

"Are you sure about this Ikari?" Fuyutsuki asked as he was a bit worried.

"Of course if we don't do this then humanity has no future," Gendo said as he watched the screen. For his scenario to work he needs Shinji to lose and his son shooting him in the shoulder is another reason for him to lose.

"EVA LAUNCH!" the captain yelled before the lights signaled green.

* * *

(With Shinji)

Shinji could feel the g-force as it was like a roller coaster to him making him grin a big toothy smile.

"GO RIGHT AWAY!"he yelled out the one thing when his sempai DekaRangers is ready for anything at certain times.

* * *

(At the surface)

Lights lit up in the street saying warning lit up before the street opened like a door to reveal the Catapult and then the EVA came out as it looked ready for battle.

* * *

(Central Dogma)

"Release the final safety locks EVA away!" Misato yelled as she saw Shinji looked around the entry plug as if he was looking for something.

* * *

(Battlefield)

The Angel Kaijuki charged at Unit-1 and punched it in the face and the gut.

* * *

(Shinji)

Shinji groaned in pain which made him think that it's a side effect from piloting the EVA and it also made him think that Gendo made it that way because he doesn't care if the pilot is in pain.

'Guess I'll defend myself until I find what I'm looking for to plug my SP License in.' Shinji thought while he blocked another attack.

* * *

(Battlefield)

The Angel Kaijuki aimed to punch Unit-1 until it blocked its attack and pushed it away. The Angel then charged again before Unit-1 charged and grabbed the Angel Kaijuki before picking it up and throwing it a few meters away.

* * *

(Central Dogma)

"Why isn't he attacking?" Misato wondered out loud while Gendo is getting angry that Shinji isn't attacking the Angel for his scenario to work.

* * *

(Shinji)

Shinji was looking around the entry plug until he found what he was looking for… a wire to plug his SP License, which he did just now.

* * *

(Central Dogma)

"What's he doing?" Ristuko thought out loud curiously on what Shinji's holding, but she's about to get the answer when he took a deep breath.

* * *

(Shinji)

"THIS IS THE SPACE POLICE PULL OVER!" Shinji yelled into his SP License.

* * *

(Battlefield)

To everyone's surprise the Angel Kaijuki did stop and it started to sit down on the ground and when it did the face of the mecha started shaking as if it was opening up and it did revealing a green humanoid alien called a Handle Seajin wearing a blue shirt, brown coat, red pants and black shoes.

"The space police?"the Handle Seajin asked which sounded relived. Unit-1 then sat down on the ground as well and then the entry plug ejected out of it then it opened making Shinji climbed out of it. He then jumped down to the ground safely then walked towards the Handle Seajin. Said alien carefully climbed down the Kaijuki then ran towards Shinji then stopped at his tracks when he showed the alien his SP License.

"Oh thank god!"the Handle Seajin exclaimed then hugged Shinji which surprised him.

"Get off!" Shinji said pushing the alien off."Your coming with me for questioning buddy!"the space policeman said to him while getting handcuffs and placing it on the Handle Seajin.

"Yes anything just please help me!"the alien begged before being dragged to the Neo Dekabase.

* * *

(Central Dogma)

Everyone in NERV was shocked to see that the Angel is actually a giant robot piloted by an alien and that Shinji is actually a policeman and just arrested the alien for questioning. Gendo however is pretty much angry, not only Shinji did not lose, he arrested an alien and it turns out that the Angel is can only be piloted.

"Have Section 2 follow them." He ordered the vice commander.

"Yes sir."a very surprised Fuyutsuki said. As he left Gendo had one thought.

'This isn't a part of the scenario.' Gendo thought.

(End of part 1)

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! And I promise that there will be more. And I promise that there will be a Shinji vs Alienizer. Also I decided which characters shall be Dekaranger and their colors. But that will be revealed in part 2. And i promise that Gendo will be deleted soon**

**Now… Bye Bye!**


	2. Episode 2: The New Tokusou Sentai

**Yo! Kamen Rider Super-Fan here with the 2nd chapter on the road! Also, I would like to thank my pal Moonlight Abyss for helping me on this one!**

**Oh and I do not own Super Sentai or Evangelion or any other anime's. (You'll find that out as you read)**

* * *

A couple hours later after Shinji arrested the Angel Kaijuki's pilot which is a Handle Sejin, who's named Gon. His files said he's a thief for hire and he stole a bunch of things for money on 45 planets but his files never said anything about hurting civilians and murder. Shinji brought Gon into the station questioning room, where he's going to ask his new prisoner some questions. Shinji closed the door behind him and shut it tight, so that nobody can interfere. He needed to get some answers out of this guy. After reading his profiles, he can tell that something wasn't right abut him.

"Okay now sit down and let's begin, shall we?" Shinji said as Gon sat on the chair with his hands still cuffed behind his back. "Now first off, your man for hire who steals valuable objects in order to get paid, is that correct?"

"You read my file, didn't you? You should know what I do for a living." Gon said.

"Just wanted to make sure. So, back when I stopped you; you were relieved to find out that the Space Police came and stopped you? Why is that?" he asked.

"Because! I was being forced to pilot Angel Unit" Gon cried and continued. "I was sent to earth to steal some sort of package for the guy who hired me, but suddenly something happened..."

"What? And who was the guy that hired you? What did he look like, do you know his name?" Shinji pressed on needing more information.

"I...I don't remember. All I know is that I got the job through a via video link, and a silhouette of man told me that he would pay over a million bucks if I stole the package."

"Did he at least send you a picture of the package? That way, you would able to verify what it is due to a special stamp or letter?" Shinji was now curious about this package knowing that it had to be important.

"He didn't" Gon shook his head making the boy sigh as he was starting to get a cold trail now. Whoever sent him the message must be aware that if he were to send him something that would stand out, then it would be easy for him to take it and bring it in for evidence.

Shinji stared at Gon trying to detect any lies anywhere on his face trying to read his actions. So far, so good, he hadn't been lying about anything.

* * *

(Neo Dekabase)

Shinji reported to Boss about the Angel Unit, the Evangelion and the girl Rei.

"I see. But what's more confusing is this Rei, looking injured like she was the one fighting, but even though she looked fine when you saw her the first time." Boss said to Shinji reviewing the report. "But I'm disappointed that you blew your own cover like that even if it was to arrest him."he scolded him which made Shinji flinch.

"Yeah, sorry." Shinji apologized while rubbing the back of his head. Phoenix sighed placing a hand on his head. He was aware of the battle between Shinji and the Angel Unit, but...looking at things from Shinji's position he was being watched after all. That bastard of a "father" of his and suppose some members of the SEELE were watching him the whole entire time so he basically had no choice in the matter to reveal himself as an undercover cop. However, he should know better than to better than do so. Although, yet again, suppose that someone-most likely his father would have discovered his identity sooner or later. But now that everyone from SEELE knows about Shinji this will make his job more difficult than it already is.

"Boss?" Shinji asked looking at his boss. He looked lost in thought and that worried him a little because he's afraid that he might take him off the case now.

"Sorry Shinji, I was just thinking about what to do next." replied Phoenix.

"You mean...I'm not off the case?" Shinji asked, hopefully.

"No, you're not off the case." Shinji sighed in relief. If he was off this case, then he wouldn't know what to do since this is taking place on his home planet. Plus, he wants to show Gendo what he can do now. And teach him that he is not going to be his tool. Shinji took a breath and calmed himself. He can't let his emotions get the better of him; he was a cop now after all, so he should be professional about this.

Although, showing up the old man wouldn't hurt too much. Well...except for foiling his plane, and most of all his pride.

"Shinji!" Phoenix said breaking him out of his thoughts. "I suppose you'll need help given the circumstances. So it's time I assigned you to a team."

Shinji looked surprised at Phoenix's words with a mixture of some joy. "Y-You mean...I'm actually going to be apart of a team!" He asked with a smile.

Phoenix couldn't help but mentally chuckle at the boy. Apparently, he had token after his teacher after all. He remembers Ban being a goof ball who had a big heart and was happy to have his team helping him out. And he can bet that DekaRed helped Shinji get over whatever sadness floated over his head, and replaced it with joy and happiness.

"More likely I'm going to assign a team to you, and you'll be the leader."

"Me? The leader?" Shinji questioned.

"Well of course you're going to be the leader. You have inherited a DekaSuit that's considered DekaRed's counterpart, known as…DekaBlaze, thus making you the leader of the team. You already know that Ban was the leader of his team." Shinji nodded. He knew that his teacher was the leader of the original DekaRangers. However, a few years after Ban had taken him in and started to train him, the team lost their Super Sentai powers in a war, thus saving the planet, 2 years later he and his team got their powers, he never saw Ban in a while but when he saw him he was happy he's okay.

"Wait so you mean...?" Shinji trailed as he realized who his new teammates are.

"Correct. You are going to working with those who have earned their SP License just like you have. The DeakRangers will be assembled once again." Phoenix said before going over to his desk and checked the monitors. He looked closely until he found who Shinji will be working with. And just in time too. "Ah, great timing. It appears they are already here."

"Huh? Where!?" Shinji looked around the room eager to see who his teammates are.

"You can come in now." Pheonix said as the door opened revealing a few teens around Shinji's age coming in.

The first teen is a young man with black hair, purple eyes, wearing a brown short coat, a black shirt, blue jeans and black shoes.

The second teen is a young man with blue hair with a ponytail, blue eyes, wearing a black coat, a blue shirt, black pants and black boots.

The third teen is a girl with long blue hair, blue-ish purple eyes, wearing a white shirt, blue skirt and red shoes.

The fourth teen is a girl, with long white hair, purple eyes, wearing a pink hoodie, blue pants and pink shoes.

Shinji was distracted by the white haired girls appearance for a bit.

"Let me introduce you from left to right." Phoenix said snapping Shinji out of his thoughts. "This is Lelouch, Akito, Tsubassa and Chris."

Shinji looked at his new teammates and can see that the one called Tsubasa, the other member of the group with blue hair was quite attractive. She seemed to be really beautiful in his...Oh crap, what is he thinking!? He just met her. Shaking those thoughts away from his head and keeping it professional, Shinji continued to examine his the other members.

Lelouch seems to be someone who has a lot of charisma and swagger to be him, because Shinji can he see that he is quite handsome. Hell, he even looks better than everyone in this whole entire room except for the girls, and his swagger seems to be full of confidence. Shinji is curious to see how he fights. Only those skills alone will tell him that he's more than what he appears to be on the outside.

Next, he shifted his gaze over to Akito. Now this guy seems like someone who doesn't like to get along with others. That way that he wasn't looking at him or the other members of the group that is, tells him that he hasn't been in teams too often. Perhaps he has at one point, but just never learned to get a long with that. Oh well, that really won't bother Shinji because he knows they'll all be friends sooner or later. And hopefully it'll be soon.

Finally, Chris the one with silver hair and purple eyes actually surprised Shinji a little because she looked a lot of like Rei, the other Eva pilot who he met moments ago. The only difference about them was that Chris had purple eyes and her hair was longer tied in pigtails that reached her past her waist. They both shared that emotionless facade Shinji noticed.

Shinji began to clear his throat as he was a bit nervous to meet his new teammates. "Hello there, nice to meet you." He bowed and then continued. "My name is..."

"Shinji Ikari, right?" Lelouch interrupted giving Shinji a kind smile. "Sorry to interrupt but...we already know who you are, and actually this is the first time that each of us has met as well. So we're all basically strangers to each, until you know, we get to know each other a little better and stuff."

"Oh, I see." Shinji replied.

"Lelouch is right, Shinji. All of them including you have all just recently met. So I hope all of you can get along." Phoenix said as they all nodded. "Now that introductions are over, let's get back to what we have so far. And catch you up on what is happening."

Phoenix told Lelouch and the others what Shinji was doing; explaining how he had to reveal his identity to capture Gon.

"And that is currently what is going on right now."

"I see." Tsubasa said placing a hand underneath her chin and wore a thoughtful look.

"So basically we're dealing with an enemy hiding in the shadows, and is after some kind of package." Chris summarized.

"And the fact that the commander of NERV, Gendo Ikari also a member of SEELE plans to destroy the Earth in order to save it." Lelouch said.

"Well more likely, the old man thinks he's going to save the planet by doing something that will sacrifice the lives of the others." Shinji in a cold tone.

Everyone noticed this and could tell that he deeply despised his father with a passion. They would even dare say that he hates him.

"And because of you, that bastard man will know of our existence and will most likely try to use us. I can't believe you blew that one up." Akito snorted. Already he wasn't immersed with his so-called leader.

Shinji nervously laughed and merely scratched the back of his head. If he turned out how Gendo wanted him to, he would have never lean red how to deal with guys like Akito. Thankfully, Ban taught him to be patient with guys like him.

"Anyway now that everyone is up to speed and knows what their objective is; I suggest all of you head to NERV and explain to Gendo what the SPD is. However, don't tell them all of our secrets. Knowing what kind of man Gendo is he'll most likely know that we aren't telling them everything. It is best we keep that man and everyone else guessing until the enemy shows up. Understood?"

"Roger."they all said while doing the SPD salute before Phoenix dismissed them.

(NERV HQ)

Gendo is currently in a meeting with SEELE.

"This wasn't a part of the plan Ikari!" SEELE 01 exclaimed.

"I assure you that I never knew that as well." Gendo told them.

"We do not care, the Dead Sea Scrolls foretold that the Angels were monsters not robots." SEELE 04 said to him.

"But either way we will complete the project." SEELE 02 said.

"And that attitude is a problem for the project."

"Now, now, I got things under control it'll take time." Gendo assured.

"You better! Or else!" SEELE 5 exclaimed before he and the other members hung up. Gendo mentally growled out of frustration. Now that his damn son had grown a back bone and is somehow some kind of space cop, he'll have to rethink his plans from scratch again! Damnmit! The years he had left that bastard son of his alone, he was supposed to have lived with the guardian he assigned him to and is supposed to be a nervous wreck, one that he would be able to control. However, that plan instantly went down the drain when his so-called son, who was supposed to be his tool stood up against him and shot him. The commander of NERV glanced at his bandaged shoulder. The wound he had gained moments ago still hurts like hell. Oh when he gets that son of his, he'll teach him not to mess with his own father nonetheless shoot him!

Shinji may be his blood but he never saw him more than a mere tool who happened to be the Third Child that he so desperately needed to bring back his wife, Yui Ikari, through his scenario and in his scenario he needed Shinji lose to the robot Angel and apparently that alien too, to awaken the EVA's berserker mode and that's a bust. He needs to know what his son had been doing all of these years, so he can exploit that and then take control over it; so he can more power than he ever did before. When that son of his had shot through his bullet proof window, the gun he carried wasn't an ordinary weapon. Sure it may have looked like some kind of toy that kids would most likely play with, however, that changed his opinion when shot through that window. When that bastard boy comes back he is going demand answers and give him a whole lot of hell. But...at the moment he is not in a position to do anything especially against him since he seems to be skilled in both combat. And of course, his shooting as well.

"I swear! When I catch that boy off guard or find some way to over power him, I'll make him pay." he bitterly thought before hearing the sound of his door knob turn. Gendo raised a brow in curiosity as he continued to stare at the door. He mentally cursed himself for not locking it.

When the door open, Shinji and four other teens around his age had walked inside his officer with no respect at all, as if they owned the place. Gendo mentally growled as he observed the four other teens with his son. He obviously has never seen them before or know who they are. Usually, Gendo wouldn't bother with outsiders who are outside of NERV besides SEELE, but in this case they seem to be involved with his son. So he has to know who they are if he wants answers.

"Yo, we're back old man!" Shinji glared at Gendo and then smirked seeing his injured shoulder.

Gendo glared at him and noticed that damn arrogant smirk of his. He knew it was because of this bandaged shoulder of his, which his own son had caused. Taking a deep breath, Gendo cleared his throat and started to get down to business. "Boy, you A LOT of answers to give me!"

"Hold your horses you old fart! That's one of the reasons why I'm here in this damn officer of yours in the first place. So just shut up and listen to what I have to say, got it!" Shinji wasn't asking he was telling him to keep his mouth shut. "If you don't we don't tell you a single thing."

Gendo growled as he tightened his fist. In this situation he is now in his son's hands.

Shinji smirked knowing this pathetic old man is now in his hands. Well at least until he tells him about SPD. But knowing that he has an edge over him is just satisfying. Oh well, might as well do what he came to do so he can get the hell out of this room and get far away from him. Perhaps he get to know his team a little better, so they can have a good relationship.

"Nonetheless, you will tell me how you know the Angel is actually a robot." Gendo demanded. Shinji just waved that off like it was nothing.

"We know, we're just gonna tell you who we are first." Shinji told him before making a rude face at him. "For starters we are SPD, 'Special Police Dekaranger', our job is to make sure that aliens, including the humans on Earth, follow the galactic law."he told him as it was Lelouch's turn to speak.

"We protect the galaxy from Space Criminals Alienizer." Lelouch said, already he can see why Shinji doesn't like this guy. That look in his eyes is always plotting for something.

"Alienizers?" Gendo questioned. "Go on."

"The galaxy and all of the planet's lifeforms including Earth have all come together in peace. However, there are those from distant planet and galaxies that will try to invade a planet." Chris explained.

"So you're telling me that everything from Outer Space has all come together in peace. Yet there are rulers and invaders all coming together to invade earth along with other planet!? Is that the case!" Genod demanded.

"Damn you old geezer, you weren't you listening at all?" Gendo glared at Akito who glared back.

"I did! But I demand to know why they are here and why the Angles are actually robots!"

"Well we don't know that! I think that they are trying to make some of Third Impact, which we intend to stop, and the alien that I caught sounded relived to be arrested, so to us was forced." Akito told him sharpening his glare.

"As far as I can tell, you need Shinji to destroy the Angel Units to be on par with them correct?" Lelouch questioned which made Gendo glared at him.

"What's your point?" Gendo asked not letting up on his glare.

"That would simply mean you're too weak to face the Angle Units without Shinji. And of course, our help included for we have the weapons, power and technology into dealing with events like this. However, this is our first time stopping someone with the intention of trying to blow up or perhaps re-create a whole entire planet." Lelouch said and gave Gendo a sly smirk meaning that he's going to mess wit him. Of course the commander of NERV saw this and knew he wasn't going to like this kid already along with everyone else, especially his son. "But...trying to use a person, a lovely girl more likely into piloting an Eva when she's injured. Truly, you are shallow man who deserves everything that's coming to him. I bet the Devil has a special place for you in the lowest pits of Hell."

"Enough!" Gendo yelled while slamming his hands on his desk. "Leave now!"he demanded which the space cops did because they didn't want to be around him any longer. As they left Gendo needed some time to think on how he get control over them.

* * *

(With the space detectives)

"You were pretty cool Lelouch." Shinji complimented his team mate, they were on their way to see Rei to know how she was doing and if she's alive. "Your pretty scary but in a good way and your really smart too." He complimented while giving a peace sign.

"Aw shucks, thanks Shinji." Lelouch smiled returning the same peace sign. "It was all thanks to my brain that I was able to see through that man. By reading his body language, facial expressions, and the emotion in his eyes I knew exactly where to hit him. Besides, I was trained to learn those capabilities."

"Wow. Can you teach some of those tricks too?" Shinji asked.

"I don't see why not. Although, it does involve...well let's say some "serious" lessons." Shinji could have sword his spine had shivered at this.

Akito could mutter about how much a damn pretty boy that Lelouch is, and just looked at the side of the wall as the continued to make their way into the infirmary room. He glanced at black haired teen who merely smiled at him.

"I read in your profile that you come from a wealthy family who owns a huge cooperation somewhere here on earth and as well as somewhere in space, too." Tsubasa noted as she looked at him.

Lelouch looked a little nervous as he weakly scratched the back of his head. "Yeah...my family is quite well known, and of course I would need to learn how to deal with businesses, meetings, and deal with those who plan on controlling either myself or perhaps someone inside the cooperation."

"Speaking of control, we all know that Gendo plans to use us as his tools." Tsubasa replied.

"That's how he's always been." Shinki spoke. "Gendo is someone who is willing to sacrifice the lives of the others in order to reach his goals, no matter what."

"That information is already common knowledge." Chris said. "I could smell a lot of evil coming off that man, and we know he will try to find some way to manipulate us all into being his puppets by using our power, weapon, and resources all under his command. I would shudder to think what he would do."

"Yeah! Screw that old man! There ain't no way in hell that guy is going to have control over me, or anyone of us for that matter. Just let him try and we'll kick his a** the first moment he does!" Akito shouted, looking at all of them with a surprised look. "What...?"

"It's good to know that you truly care about, Akito. I think all of us will get along nicely." smiled Lelouch.

"Ah..." Akito blushed in embarrassment as he looked away from them. "Don't be ridiculous, pretty boy. There was no way that I meant that what-so-ever, so just shut up!"

Everyone lightly chuckled at Akito as he looked away from them.

They soon reached the infirmary where an injured Rei Ayanami was lying down in bed. She was pretty calm looking despite her injuries, Shinji approached her and she was surprised to see them visiting her.

"Hey Rei,"he said approaching her."you feeling ok?"

"…adequate."was all the stoic girl said. "Why are you in my room, Pilot Ikari? And who are they?"

"Well one; we wanted to make sure your alive, which you are and we're glad. And two; these are my friends, Lelouch, Akito, Tsubasa and Chris."he gestured to each of them and they all waved hello, they were also confused at how calm Rei is despite her injuries. "I mean, you did get knocked around pretty bad. It probably didn't help the injuries you have."

"…I will heal," Rei answered. "If I do not, I am easily replaceable."

"WHAT?"the SPD detectives cried out, how can she consider herself replaceable!?

"What do you mean replaceable?" Chris asked her in a similar stoic tone but somehow worried.

"Should I die, another will take my place," Rei answered simply. It seemed like the most obvious thing in the world to her.

"You make it sound like your a puppet." Chris pointed out to her. She then noticed her friends staring at her. "What are you guys looking?"she asked her in that similar calm and stoic tone.

"It's nothing!"they cried out while they turned around.

"Did you get the feeling they look alike?" Shinji asked his teammates in a whisper.

"Yeah I know they do in a way." Lelouch said to his leader.

"They even sound alike." Tsubasa said to them.

"I think it's best not to tell them." Akito suggested to his teammates.

"We can hear you." Chris said to them as she was getting a tiny bit angry at them.

Shinji and his three of his other teammates merely looked away from Chris because they can see a rare hint of annoyance and anger in her eyes, all because they said that she and Rei look alike. Well, it was basically true since their hair style is almost the same and hell if they shared the same eye and hair color they would be identical! Best to NEVER tell them this information.

"Ah well, anyway Rei...We have to go now, so get some plenty of rest and get better kay?" Shinji said before all of them walked out of the door. Shinji glanced back at Rei who was still looking at them before following after them.

Once they were outside of the door, Chris glanced back at the window for a brief moment thinking about what Rei had told them but waved it off knowing there will be plenty chances for them to talk.

"Oh man..." Lelouch sighed. "Shinji, I'm sure that you already know this but you've got one messed up-evil old man."

"I know." Shinji groaned. The only reason why Rei thinks she's replaceable is because Gendo put some bull in her head. And after taking a look at her, Shinji could see that she's only misguided. He knows if they spend time together with him and everyone else, then she would see the light instead of the darkness that Gendo has showed her which is only an illusion. "Anyway, he's nothing more than a shit donor let's just leave it at that!"

"Anyway, we need to get back to mission at hand." Tsubasa said.

"Agreed." nodded Akito.

"Right. So let's review what we know so far." Chris said.

"Well first we know that there's an Alienizer here on earth, who plans to steal some kind of package for purposes unknown yet. And secondly...we know that whoever he/she/ or they are; are planning to cause a Third Impact. At least, that might what they're doing." Shinji said.

"And also, we're going to have to split up into teams from time to time in order to find out what's going on. Plus, we'll have to be extremely careful of SEELE and Gendo, since we all know that he is telling them what we told him at this very moment." Lelouch said.

"Yeah. But it'll only get worse and the old b*** will demand more answers once he sees us fight and transform into our Dekaranger forms. That's going to be a pain in the ass." Akito pointed out.

"Regardless we're not going to tell him about our powers, weapons, and devices. He will have to find out by merely observing." said Chris.

"And the Boss is going to move the base and tighten up security, so our secrets will be secured. If he somehow manages gets a hold on one our SP licenses or our weapons, he won't be able to access them due to the special codes we installed." said Tsubasa.

"So the main question now is...what are going to do? We don't have that many leads and we won't have to worry about Gendo unless we suspect him making any unnecessary moves which will be sometime soon." Shinji pondered as they were all at a stand still at the moment.

Lelouch began to walk over towards the wall and suddenly did a handstand while everyone except for Chris, who rose a brow sweat dropped at this.

As Lelouch was thinking upside down he was recalling the words of the event so far and all he got was 'puppet', 'can't remember' and 'tool'. He opened his eye's in realization.

"I got it!" Lelouch exclaimed before getting out of his handstand and back on his legs. "It's a possibility but… Shinji you said that Gon couldn't remember on how he got in the Angel Unit right?"he asked Shinji as he recalled something like that.

"Your right!" Shinji exclaimed. "Are you saying that he's been brainwashed or something?" Lelouch nodded

"It's a possibility, but lets check the Angel Unit to make sure." Lelouch told them as they all ran to where the Angel Unit is now.

They had to ask for directions to where it is but they managed to find it. The robot is currently being examined and the science divisions head Ritsuko is leading this one. They all walked up to the railway taking the path to the robots face. Misato, who was also there, noticed Shinji.

"Shinji? What are you…"

"Police business." Lelouch, who was leading, took out his SP License and shoved it to her face before he put it away and walked towards the robot.

The detectives then entered the Kaijuki, then Lelouch looked around the unit as if he was looking for something. He was looking around until he found a headband with a buckle on it, then picked it up and analyzed it too know what it is. He then looked at the results.

"I was right." Lelouch said while showing the results to his friends. "This head band is called a 'Mind Band', it can control the person who is wearing it as long someone speaks into a watch with a microphone on it and it's illegal too." He told his team which they took in this info carefully.

"If that's the case then we should back Dekabase, and get Gon to show us where he was supposed to pick up the package at. That way, we'll know what the enemy is after." Akito said.

"Agreed. We should probably go back right now, we'll let Gendo tell them about us since he is going to that anyway." Chris stated as they nodded.

Shinji and his teammates were about to head out the door as Misato went up to him. "Hold on a second Shinji, I want to know what's going on and secondly; who are they?"

Shinji and his team ignored her as they were already out of the room.

* * *

(Neo Dekabase)

"Gon!" Shinji called out to the cuffed man of hire.

"You're back...? Of course you would, I'm still a suspect after all right?" he said.

"On the contrary, that's far from it." Lelouch said.

"Eh?" he questioned before they showed him the Mind Band. "That's...!"

"A mind band, you being controlled by the man who hired you to get the package." Chris told him.

"You mean...? I was being controlled this whole entire time?" Gon asked, shocked that one of his clients would even do that to him.

"Apparently whoever hired you didn't want you to see the package at all, so shutting your eyes by controlling your mind..." Tsubasa trailed.

"Yes, I see. By doing so I wouldn't have an relocation of what my actions were at all." At this they nodded. "So...now what?"

"It would be helpful if you showed us where this package is at. That is if you know where the location is at?" Shinji said as Gon's face brightened up as he rapidly nodded.

"I do, I do! I'll be glad to show you all where its at!"

"Good then let's go!" Akito said.

* * *

(Docks)

Shinji and his team along with Gon stood in front of a storage house at the docks, where Gon said he was supposed to pick up the package at.

"This is the place right here." said Gon.

"Right." nodded Shinji. "Okay everyone, let's go inside and..." He trailed before something caught his eye as he and his team turned to look at Gon, who had just been shot in the head by a sniper! "Quick! Hide!"

All of them brought out their SP shooters and hide behind some boxes. They were taking quick peeks as both Akito and Tsubasa brought out their binoculars to see who the sniper is and where he was at.

"Tsubasa, Chirs, you guys find the sniper?" Shinji asked.

"No, we're checking all the rooftops and even some far away areas from here. But..." Tsubasa trailed.

"We can't find whoever the sniper is. For the meantime, we're safe...for now." Akito finished.

After double checking to see if the sniper was still around, the group of detectives proceeded by going into the warehouse. Once inside they saw that everything was empty, there wasn't even a box in sigh let out equipment gear.

"Wha...What the hell is this!?" Akito shouted.

"It's empty..." began Lelouch.

"Nothing here." Chris simply said.

"So then the package job..." Tsubasa said.

"Is actually a lie." Shinji finished placing a hand underneath his chin. "Whoever we're dealing with knew that we were coming, and knew we would fall for his tricks."

They soon heard clapping and they looked to see a Pukosu Seijin with a space rifle in his hand.

"Well done figuring that out space police."the Pukosu Seijin said mockingly.

"Who are you!?" Shinji demanded which made the alien chuckle.

"I am Pukosu Seijin Sai."the alien called Sai introduced himself while Lelouch got his SP License out and looked for files on him.

"Pukosu Seijin Sai; hitman for hire and committed 155 murders." Lelouch told his teammates who took in the info.

"That's right and I'm quite proud of my job though." Sai told them which angered them. "And today makes 156 kills now."

"Enough of this! Who hired you!?" Chris demanded.

"I'm not supposed to tell you that. But since I completed my job, I'll tell you one thing about his appearance I was able to make out when he was talking to me on the screen." Sai said to them. "He had pointy ears." He said to them before grabbing a silver ball and a blue ball with rings. He threw them up in the air bringing out 20 Anaroids and 3 Basturoids.

"Change Standby!" Shinji ordered taking out his SP License.

"Rodger!"the others said taking out theirs.

"Emergency! DekaRanger!"they all while the thrust the licenses forward.

Their bodies were enveloped in a white light that formed bodysuits on them and they all cried out...

"Face On!"

Helmets soon concealed their faces as five new figures stood in their places.

Shinji wore a scarlet body suit, Akito wore a cyan bodysuit, Lelouch wore a black bodysuit, Tsubasa wore a violet bodysuit, and Chris wore a gray bodysuit; their right arms and chest all had their respective colors, while their left arms and chest were all black with a thin line that made the numbers one, two, three, four, and five respectively. They all wore white gloves, silver bands on their wrist and leg calfs of their boots, on their upper arms they had a silver shield symbol with the emblem of a dog on it, and around their waist are silver belt with a gun holster and a night stick/sword-like weapon on their hips. Finally their helmets had U-shaped visors, silver mouth pieces, red light on their sides acting as siren, and the same symbol shield and dog emblem on their foreheads.

"One! I hate all evil! DekaBlaze!" Shinji announced dubbed as DekaBlaze.

"Two! Justice triumphs all! DekaCyan!" Akito announced dubbed as DekaCyan.

"Three! Investigation through science!" DekaBlack!" Lelouch announced dubbed as DekaBlack.

"Four! Destroy all evil! DekaViolet!" Tsubasa announced dubbed as DekaViolet.

"Five! And with a strong heart of justice! DekaGray!" Chris announced dubbed as DekaGray.

"Tokusou Sentai DekaRanger!"they announced together.

"Go right away!" DekaBlaze announced while taking out two guns.

"Roger!"the team yelled before charging towards Sai and the Meharoids.

DekaBlaze kicked an Anaroid in the chest and felt two of them coming from the sides, he shot them and three more of them with his Juu Kun Dou before he kicked one in the face. One of the BastuRoids tried to punch him the back if the head but he ducked before punching it with a gun in hand.

The Anaroids and BatsuRoids were being sliced away by DekaCyan, who ran past them with impressive speed as he kept slicing them with his SP Rod. He avoided the blast from the BatsuRoids as they continued to fire at him. "As if you're lame aims can hit me!" DekaCyan declared before charging towards them. He almost made it towards them, until they were shot by DekaGray who jumped behind him as she fired the Anaroids from behind! "Hey, what the hell was that for!" yelled DekaCyan as he glared at DekaGray.

DekaGray ignored him as she continued to fire away. "Be faster then..." She monotone before moving towards the enemy.

DekaBlack sliced 4 AnaRoids with his D Rod before he kicked one that was coming from behind, he then grabbed D Knuckle before combining his rod with it turning it into the D Shot and shot three of them.

DekaViolet used her D Stick as well to slash through the Anaroids, and then pulled out her D Knuckle and combined them into a D Blaster and began to shoot them and jumped in midair. She spun herself around with grace and elegance that made her appear to be dancing in the air, and then aimed for her targets before firing.

"Wow." DekaBlaze commented before shooting an Anaroid that was slowly coming from behind. The team regrouped before looking at Sai who shot his rifle towards them which blew them away as an explosion came from behind them. They landed on the ground in a little bit of pain before DekaBlaze quickly got up and charged at Sai.

Sai fired his rifle at DekaBlaze who ran toward him while shooting his SP shooter. The assassin began to move around him as the police warrior still followed him. They danced around each other trying to get a clear hit, DekaBlaze noticed that one of his blast almost caught him off guard. So that would indicate his reflexes aren't well developed.

DekaBlaze threw his SP Rod at Sai as he stopped and dodged that attack. "Got you!" Sai widen his eyes as he saw DekaBlaze come jump towards him rearing his fist back. He threw a punch at the assassin who quickly blocked it with his forearm as he pushed him back. DekaBlaze back flipped as Sai used his threw various kicks at him, which he was able to counter with kicks of his own.

"You're pretty good!" Sai complimented.

"Thanks!" DekaBlaze said to him before he jumped in the air to do a flying double kick at him which made Sai roll outside.

"Pukosu Seijin Sai, you are accused for 156 kills just for money." DekaBlaze told him as his team went to him. "And now you are accused for killing an innocent alien even if he was a thief."he said while getting out his SP License before facing it towards him and…

"Judgement Time!"he yelled before it opened showing a blinking blue circle on the bottom and a red X at the top. It was blinking for a few seconds before stopping at the red X.

"Delete Approved!"the DekaRangers announced.

"As if!" Sai yelled as fired his rifle at them before DekaCyan quickly charged at him and with a swift swing of his SP Rod, he slashed the rifle from Sai's hand breaking it in half. Sai tried getting back on his feet, but DekaBlack stomped on his back pointing his SP shooter at him.

"Before we end you tell me, was the fact that you told us earlier really true? And is there anything else that you're hiding from us?" he asked.

"Heh." Sai musingly chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I'm just a hit man. Believe me if I knew anything else about the guy who hired me to take you guys out, then I'd be spilling the beans by now and would rather get arrested."

"So you weren't lying when you said he had pointy ears, right?"

"Nah, that part's true."

"I see. Shinji!" DekaBlack called out to his leader who nodded.

"Yeah!" DekaBlaze took out two magnums. "D-Magnum 02! D-Magnum 01, Set!" He combined the two magnums together. "Hybrid Magnum! D-Power Charge!" The Hybrid Magnum began to make a siren noise as it was charging its power, DekaBlaze aimed it at Sai. "Shoot!" He pulled the trigger.

DekaBlaze fired his attack at Sai who soon exploded as the police leader turned away and posed by resting his Hybrid Magnum over his shoulder.

* * *

(Neo DekaBase.)

After they defeated Sai, the DekaRangers headed back to report to Phoenix about on what happened so far.

"I see… and your saying that the person who hired him had pointy ears?" Phoenix questioned as he was reviewing the report.

"Yeah Boss." Shinji answered him.

"Lelouch, out of the team you are able to read into people's body languages and see if they're lying or not. Can you confirm this?" Phoenix asked. He has no doubts that the group didn't get everything, but if the enemy was lying then he needs the opinion of Lelouch, since he does have training in reading into things like this.

"Yes, everything that Sai said was true. When I asked him if he knew anything else other than that bit of information, he told us he was just a hit man, waiting for us. I saw it through his actions that he wasn't lying and therefore, he doesn't know who the culprit is." Lelouch said.

"I see." Phoenix scratched underneath his chin trying to think of something.

"Unfortunately all we have is that the culprit used a Mind Band to control Gon, lied to him about the package-that doesn't even exist, and then Sai waited for us to show up at the docks because he was hired to assassinate us." Chris listed out.

"But what I don't get is that why the culprit had Gon use that Angel unit to face Shinji. I mean, doesn't that seem a little suspicious to anybody?" Akito asked.

"It is." nodded Tsubasa. "Whoever we're dealing with must more of the Angle units, and will most likely send them to attack us whenever he wishes."

"Yeah, we're going to need to be on the alert at first sign of danger." Shinji said.

"Well, I guess that is enough for today." Phoenix said as he stood up from his desk. "We'll deal with this later until the enemy makes his move again. For the meantime...I want all of you to attend school!"

Everyone blinked at him for a brief moment before going...

"EHHHH!?"

* * *

(Unknown location.)

"I see… so the DekaRanger is now involved in this."a menacing male voice said as he hung upside down on a random building, the owner of the voice has a cloak and has a a dome around his head which resemble a bats. "Guess I'll have to do a small change of plans."he said before making wings out of his cloak and flying to an unknown destination.

* * *

(Next Day-Tokyo Three High School)

"Alright everyone, I just got word that we will have five new transfer students joining our class today!" the teacher announced as everyone in the classroom spoke amongst themselves about how strange that five students are attending all at once. The teacher noticed this and spoke up. "Now, now everyone that's enough. Please, show proper respect and treat them nicely. You all may come in now."

Shinji, Tsubasa, Lelouch, Akito, and Chris all walked in wearing their new uniforms as they had weary looks on their faces as they thought...

"Why did the Boss send us here?"

* * *

**Ta da! I hopes you liked this new chapter, oh and special thanks to Moonlight Abyss for co writing for the first time! Bye bye!**

**Read and Review.**


End file.
